Season 3 AU
by skaiskru
Summary: Season 3 commences following the stories of the arc members, the grounders, and the outcasts.
1. Reunions

For a moment he was still, quietly watching as she walked away into the dark forest beyond him. He couldn't describe his feelings towards the events that had just unfolded before him, the way she stared into the horizon with tears in her eyes and turned to say goodbye after everything they had been through together. He took a deep breath and kicked at a stone on the ground, the dust floated away, disappearing. His heart was heavy, his head hurt and the pressure of the horrible acts he committed to get back home weighed on him like he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders. As if he had inherited the curse of Atlas himself, with no one there to help him. Realizing he had been standing at the entrance of camp too long, he spun on his heel and waltzed into his new home on the ground with all the people he fought so hard to save with his most trusted ally who now seemingly left her family and people behind for god knew how long.

"Bellamy!" He heard a cry out from a voice so familiar.

"Octavia can you help me get things in order please, we don't have time for heart-felt reunions. There's a camp to be run and I will not let her run it." He pointed towards Abby Griffin. The appointed chancellor moved quickly from one injured arc member to another, spreading good word about her daughter with every bandage. The way that Abby had been running things at camp was not how he and his lost co-leader had planned. She was harsh, instigating the initial "arc law" everywhere she went even though they weren't on the arc anymore, they were on the ground.

"Bellamy I think you should talk to her about the way things are being run before you and Clarke just decide to take over. Abby is strong willed and won't be walked all over," Octavia stared at the sick and wounded, "maybe you could convince her to run the med-bay instead of the whole camp."

Bellamy thought for a moment. Glancing around at his comrades he realized that Octavia was right. It would be a lot easier to compromise with Abby and then move on to appointing jobs to other people. "You always were the smart one. I'll need your help running things now okay?"

"What about Clarke? Wouldn't she be mad, she sacrifi-"

"Clarke is gone. I have no idea when she will return but until then you are my co-leader, I don't want to discuss it with you anymore."

Octavia looked at Bellamy's face. His eyes were confused. She knew he was battling a hundred different emotions all at once so she concluded it was best if she just told Abby that Clarke was gone herself. She walked to the Chancellor and told her the news, Abby looked broken but she was not dismayed.

"I wish there was some way that I could help but Clarke is set in her ways and she is strong." Octavia said. Although she was upset with the actions that Clarke and Lexa decided to take upon the destruction of Tondc, she couldn't be mad with anyone about her now, especially Abby.

"I know. I know. I'm not so much scared of what is going to happen to her, but rather worried about what she might do to the other grounders that betrayed her. We don't need another war on our hands. I don't think our people are up and ready to fight anyone just yet." Abby crouched down to bandage a wound on Harper's leg. She was knocked out cold, Monty sat next to her drowsy and quiet. He leaned his head up against one of the arc walls and muttered,

"What are we gonna do now? Should we hold a group meeting and figure out what to do? Everything is going to be so different without Clarke."

"I'll talk to Bell. He knows what he wants for everyone and I'm sure he will choose well. I'll call a meeting later tonight once everyone has eaten and rested up."

She glanced to her left and saw Bellamy handing out portions of food and reassuring the families that everything was going to be okay, that they had nothing to worry about. She wasn't sure how he was holding up. It seemed like all the words that poured out of his mouth were more for his own comfort than for the rest of them. She knew that what Clarke had done to rescue their people left inside the mountain must have been hard on him too. To watch someone grow from a person who wanted to save everyone, to someone who sacrificed the lives of innocent people for a handful of others must have torn him to pieces.

"Abby go on I'll help Harper." Octavia said. Abby seemed shaky and upset, rightfully so. Octavia felt it was a good time for Abby to be relieved from the stress of her hard work.

Abby stood up slowly and scanned the camp boundaries. There weren't enough people guarding them because everyone wanted to be a part of the reunion. She hobbled towards the gun rack but fell over just in front of it. The crutches that she was required to use to get better were really taking a toll on her work. This plus the fact that her daughter had left into the forest without even saying goodbye weighed her down and made it difficult to keep moving forward. She lay on the ground for a moment only to be helped up by Bellamy. His eyes were red and tired and he had cuts and bruises all over his arms and face.

"Not quite the reunion either of us wanted." He murmured. He picked the wooden crutches up off the ground and handed them back to Abby.

"I actually needed to speak to you Bellamy. I'm not sure I can run this camp by myself and I know that Clarke trusted you most, I want to make you acting Chancellor. Jackson needs my help getting this camp back to being healthy and ready to take on the ground. Until then I need you to take my place."

Bellamy was stunned. He thought that he would have to convince her that he would be able to run things on his own but she just gave him the ability to do so without a second thought. He nodded, grabbed a gun and handed it to her.

"I know you were going to grab one of these. I'll get the defense back by nightfall." He turned and walked away. He may not have had the happy reunion with the Griffin he wanted to, but it was good enough for him.


	2. Chancellor

When the sun started going down Octavia walked silently towards the front of the arc and stood up on a crate. The camp turned to face her to hear what she had to say,

"We have a very important message from our Chancellor Abby Griffin. Things will be changing around this camp. The law of the arc will no longer be enforced and new laws will be enforced in their place."

Abby walked to the crate edge and Octavia helped her stand up, "As some of you may have noticed, my daughter Clarke never returned to camp. She said her final goodbyes to Bellamy and left for the forest. The weight of the actions she took to get us here were too great for her to bear and she must fight her inner battles on her own. Since Bellamy Blake was her most trusted ally and co-leader, he will become the new Chancellor of our people. I have already handed over my power to him in private so there will be no formal ceremony. Please rise for your new leader: Chancellor Blake."

He glided towards the crate but did not go to stand on it. Instead, he moved to the front and remained standing on the ground. Scanning the faces of the people before him he opened his mouth, "I stand on the ground before you because I am not above any one of you. I believe we are all equal, and so if anyone has any concerns or questions you may come to me at any time. I will not hide behind the title of Chancellor as I will also be running the guard and placing myself on the front lines with many other brave soldiers. Tomorrow morning I will commence assigning jobs and asking for volunteers to go into the forest. For now let's get some rest and spend the evening with out families." He nodded and dashed away, into the arc.

Bellamy's head was spinning, he slumped onto the floor and put his hands behind his head. _Deep Breaths Bellamy, Deep Breaths_ he thought. His body was shaking, his stomach convulsing. He leaned out of an arc window and threw up on the ground. Looking at the faces of his people only reminded him the slaughtered Mountain Men. Clarke's words circled around in his head - _I bear it so they don't have to_ \- over and over again. He knew that he couldn't tell the other arc survivors what he did to get them where they are, it would not only break them but hearing the words come out of his own mouth would break him too.

"Bell?"

He turned his head to the door. Octavia was there with Lincoln standing behind her. She looked worried but didn't bother to ask what was wrong with him, "Lincoln and I wanted to talk to you about the job appointing. We want to run the militia, train some soldiers in the way of grounder warfare. That way we can fight back not only with guns but with handmade weapons too."

"Yea fine Octavia that sounds good. For now though go get some rest, you two deserve it." Lincoln rested a hand upon Octavia's shoulder and steered her out of the arc, smiling at Bellamy as he went. Lincoln had given up everything to be with Octavia and help save her friends and loved ones. He no longer belonged and had a feeling Octavia felt the same way. She was now almost full grounder. She looked like one, fought like one and had the same set of values that he did. They were aliens among the Sky People, they probably would be better off without them, gathering up the other skaikru outcasts and making their own camp in the forest, but with the enemies that they had it would be a suicide mission. He and Octavia walked to their tent and sat down across from each other, not saying a word. Lincoln looked down at the ragged carpet used to protect them from the dirt and bugs on turf. Octavia was picking at the edge of the rug, plucking pieces of frayed fabric and throwing them out the tent opening. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln stood up and grabbed a rock and knife, he dipped the rock in a pot of water and started sharpening the blade. The sound calmed him, and Octavia watching the knife as it slid upon the surface of the rock. Small sparks shot out the sides of the blade and fell towards the floor before disappearing into thin air. Octavia grabbed the rock out of Lincoln's hand and placed it beside her, she moved adjacent to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about Bellamy," she whispered, "He's not the same person that he was when he first went into the mountain. He won't say what happened in there."

"Maybe he wants to fight his own demons Octavia. Some people are better off getting through things alone than others."

"Bell isn't like that, Clarke is. That's why she left all of us, because of what she did in the mountain. She let the oxygen in and killed all the mountain men so that she could get the rest of us out." She looked up at Lincoln searching for an answer in his eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she wasn't the only one to make that decision?" He replied.

Octavia's heart sunk. She knew that Lincoln was right. Bellamy, Monty and Clarke were all in the control room together. Knowing Monty he probably set up the whole plan technically, but the decision to pull the trigger was most likely Bellamy's and Clarke's. Clarke left because she couldn't bear it, and now it was taking a tole on Bellamy too. He mind flashed back to when Jasper was injured and Bellamy said _You don't have the guts to make the tough decisions, I do._ The thought of Bellamy helping Clarke pull the trigger made her sick to her stomach. All those innocent people killed because of something Bellamy did. No wonder he was so upset, especially now that Clarke had left him all alone. She stood up and walked to her bed and lay down, she was silent and still. The world became black around her and she drifted off to sleep, her cheeks wet with tears.

* * *

Bellamy awoke curled up in a ball on the floor of the arc. He never made it to his bedroom before passing out in the dim hallway. The lights we flickering, deciding whether to be on or off. He knew the arc suffered considerable damage with the landing and decided that the camp not only needed a militia and a med-bay, but also a tech crew. He thought about standing up in front of all those innocent naive people again and his heart started racing. He turned right and strode out into the bright sunlight of the morning and squinted as his eyes adjusted. The people were waiting for him, eager to find out the fate of their camp which rested in his shaky hands. He slowly stepped in front of the crate positioned directly parallel to the arc.

"Good morning. I hope that everyone has gotten some rest. Today we must make some tough decisions about jobs and labour. Now that we are on the ground there are new and more important positions than what we had when we were on the arc. I've put together a list of people and placed them in specific jobs, but I need volunteers who would be willing to go foresting and hunting for food outside camp boundaries. Anyone?"

Seven individuals stood up. Jasper, Monroe, Kane, Miller and three guards, all ready to risk their lives obtaining food for the arc. Scanning the crowd Bellamy noticed harper, sitting against a pole with her hand in the air. He smiled,

"Thank you, this is a dangerous position, you'll all need weapons in case something happens while you're alone in the woods. My next list includes the people working in the med-bay"

Bellamy went on about jobs, listing people off in different areas: Abby in Med with Jackson, Octavia and Lincoln in the militia and Monty, Raven, and Wick in the Mechanics and Tech force. Each job fit the description of the person appointed perfectly. The camp set off to work in an orderly fashion. Bellamy walked to the front entrance and stared into the forest, hoping to see Clarke returning out of the darkness, but she wasn't there. He stood for hours looking at the forest, making sure no grounders decided to attack.

Octavia looked at the men and women who were appointed to the militia. Everyone seemed to be under the age of thirty, they looked healthy and willing to fight. She gave out grounder weapons; machetes, knives, bows, swords and spears, and the people obtaining them started to look frightened. As if they didn't know what they had gotten themselves into.

"I know you all thought that you would be using guns, but thats not how things will work in this militia. If you wanted to use guns you should've joined the guard's defines line. This militia is based off of grounder warfare, which we have all found to be very effective. You will learn how to camouflage, climb trees quickly, shoot long range weapons and learn close combat."

Lincoln stepped forward, "Octavia and I are experts with our own weapons as well as the ones that many of you will be using, but remember these are real weapons, they hurt."

"Well. Let's begin." Octavia smiled.


End file.
